


Unwanted Exposure

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Lucio knew he'd not get Valerius to his bed again without some form of 'incentive'. So, he just decides a little nudge is needed in order to be given the chance to show Valerius how good they can be for each other.





	Unwanted Exposure

He wanted to shout, to scream at the man undressing him with all the reverence of a devout. As article of clothing lost Valerius felt a little more exposed, a little more like the walls he built to protect himself were crumbling down. It wasn't just the exposure of skin but the fact he was vulnerable. Weak and unable to fight back or resist. Lucio had invited him up for wine and light discussion on the current courtier's antics when it happened. The strange aftertaste in the red he knew wasn't belonging, the way Lucio's voice lit when they drank more. It couldn't have been the wine he thought, Lucio and he drank from the same bottle.  
But not the same glass.

It was slow acting, and at first he felt the warmth of a buzz, easily dismissed as the alcohol came. But then it moved like a viper in his veins, robbing him his thoughts and his power to stand and move on his own.   
"Here." Lucio acted nothing was amiss as Valerius stood, grip tight on the arm of the chair for support as he legs felt boneless and feeble. "Let me help you." He'd tried to refuse, send Lucio to just call a valet, but the man had smiled in a way that reminded Valerius why the count was so feared. Under the actions of a fool, lie the predator, the hunter.

In that moment, Valerius realized he was the prey, and he was caught in Lucio's snare.   
The chaise was no bed, but it was enough for Lucio to lay Valerius down and begin undressing him 'to make you less warm.' His mistake to have even mentioned that. Yet as it happened, as it played out in a way Valerius knew what would follow, he couldn't figure out how he was in this state but Lucio wasn't. The glasses perhaps? It was the only logical explanation. That or Lucio's immunity extended to drugs and poisons.  
As his felt the gauntlet lift his hips, ridding his body of one of the last layers that stopped Lucio from seeing all his skin, the count hummed in pleasure.   
"You're not as dark as some Vesuvians you know." He commented, fingers metal and organic dancing on his thighs. "You could do with a bit of sun. On your legs especially. I like your olive and sun touched tone- it's so.... charming." Valerius was horrified and yet charmed. Flattery was a weakness of his, but the dread of what was happening still hung in his gut. 

His cock was flaccid against his thigh as Lucio removed the last of his clothes, leaving him nude, only his hair remained untouched, the braid hanging off the side of the chaise.   
"God you're beautiful." Lucio was talking more to himself than Valerius and the consul could only grunt as lips, warm and wet sheathed his cock. It wasn't the first time Lucio had done this- but it was certainly the first time where he'd done this after effectively drugging him. Valerius was torn between loathing and lusting. He liked his control and having given it up once to Lucio had been an oversight. This- this was foolishness to allow it, to indulge in it.

Yet as his cock stiffened, he knew he couldn't fight his own body or the drug- he would need to indulge if he wanted to get anything out of this other than a sore ass.  
What little he could do was sneer, head rolling back as Lucio's tongue ran from base to tip, flicking at the engorged head before purring at the way Valerius's cock twitched as began to drip pre with anticipation. His mind may not want, but his body betrayed him to carnal desires.   
"I know you said 'no' but Val, we're so good together." Lucio was delusional. He abandoned Val's cock in favor of undressing and the wet flesh cooled, only adding to the man's agony and budding pleasure. "You take me so deep and easily- you're practically made for this." The warm pale skin of Lucio in view, he could see how erect the count was, his length bobbing an angry red, trip dripping with lust and misplaced desire.

"Don't worry- I made sure to practice on a few sluts to get it right- I wanted to perfect my technique for you." The man was a whore and Valerius didn't fuck-  
His hips bucked- an unwanted involuntary reaction he didn't know he could make as fingers found his hole, slick with lubricant. The went in with shameful ease, and the consul moaned as Lucio quickly found the spot that made his toes curl.

His mind was lost in a half fog, aware yet not, body moving and reacting but not responding to his commands- only to be played by Lucio like a master conductor. Closing his eyes he tried to not think of how good it felt, how the feeling of being stretched over hot cock made Valerius moan loudly and whimper as it hit every spot just right. He loathed to think how Lucio was at the prefect angle, rubbing that spot inside him that made light dance in his vision. In and out, Lucio took his time, no doubt Valerius mused, admiring how tightly his ass would cling to the organ filling it.

Lucio was admiring that sight, and more, wondering if he could fill his beloved consul with more than his own length. For Valerius he hadn't any idea until it started. The nudge against his hole with something firmer than flesh, something slick with lube yet unyeilding to any softness.  
"Shh, just relax." Lucio crooned, "I just want to see how much is too much for you." It was on the draw back that Lucio slowly worked the toy in alongside his cock. The glass phallus stretching Valerius painfully wide and leaving the man to whimper and gasp at the way he was being used- his body wasn't a toy, he wasn't for Lucio's pleasure- yet he moaned as both toy and cock hilting him all the same.

"Fuck." Lucio moaned as he leaned forward to watch Valerius's expressions. Anger, horror, fury and lust- he was the picture of righteous fury and it only made the count quicken his thrusts, reaching to twist the toy between them, stimulating them both.   
Harder, faster, Valerius's own hips worked against him, finding rhythm and rocked back to the man violating him, his cock bouncing, white droplets landing on his torso. 

It was Valerius who came first- a whimper as white streaked across his body, some landing as far up as his neck- only for Lucio to greedily lick it up.   
Valerius didn't know much after that- only that he came again and again until his cock and balls ached, until nothing came and he was crying silently as Lucio fucked him like an animal, toy firmly snug inside him and ensuring he remained stretched wide. Lucio's own orgasm was a roar of triumph, a flood of hot cum in Valerius's bowels and slipping free before the count removed himself, using the toy to keep the remainder inside.

The man liked the glass toy- it let him see the red flesh, the white of his cum lingering so vivid in contrast. Plus- He moaned at the thought of taking it out later and fucking Valerius on the spot with no prep work.  
And that was what it would be- It would be a long time till Lucio would send Valerius back to his office and to work. He would have three days with the consul all to himself, to teach the man why they were good for each other, why they fit so well together, after all, Lucio had made it a Holiday.

His birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> istf if I get 1 goblin saying this is canon Lucio behavior im gonna yeet myself into the sun. Devs confirmed he was never abusive to his partners and this is wildly not-canon. I just rly fucking like rape fics and yandere-esque themes.


End file.
